Destiny 4Love
by Readme4love
Summary: Rick and Michonne had a chance meeting years ago and never thought they would ever find each other again. A shared bond brought them back together.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mr. Grimes,

I hope this letter finds you well and in good health.

I'm pretty sure you don't remember me as it has been 13 years since we met. My name is Michonne Black and I was a freshman at Georgetown University when our paths crossed. I believe you were there for a baseball tournament and we met later at a frat party.

I have enclosed a picture to help jog your memory.

I Have been actively trying to find you for years as there is a very important matter that we need to discuss. I would prefer not to disclose the details by any other avenue other than face to face. I will be in Atlanta for a conference March 8-14. If there is any way that we could meet during this time please contact me.

I can be reached at 212-555-0794. Thank you in advance for your time.

Sincerely,

Michonne

***********************************************4Love

Rick was sitting on his porch having read and reread the letter a thousand times that day. Michonne was a name he never expected to ever hear again but here it was on a letter requesting an audience with him. Michonne. Michonne Black. Beautiful, exotic Michonne who stole his heart in a moment.

He could only imagine what she needed to talk about and he knew he was not ready to have this conversation, even after so many years...

Rick stood up abruptly walking to the edge of the porch and looking down the street. It was getting close to time for Carl to come riding up on his bike. School had let out thirty minutes ago and Carl knew to come straight home. The phone call would have to wait.

Going into the house Rick folded the letter and placed it in his work duffle bag. He moved into the kitchen to cut up some apples and dish out some peanut butter for Carl's afternoon snack. No sooner had he covered the plate did he hear the door slam. Carl raced to the downstairs powder room dropping his book bag onto the hall floor. Rick chuckled picking up the book bag and jacket that was discarded. "Hey Bud" He called out to his son.

"Hey Dad!" Carl came out of the powder room drying his hands on his jeans. "I have reading, math and spelling. So once I'm done can you help me with my pitch because try outs are next week and I really wanna pitch this year."

"Let's get the homework done and maybe after dinner we will have time to work on your pitch, ok? Your mom should be here any minute to start dinner. Your snack is on the counter." Rick quickly addressed everything Carl had spit out in an instant. Working the swing shifts gave Rick very little time to spend with Carl so he took advantage by sleeping while Carl was at school and being there to help with homework. He also loved being able to have dinner as a family, although his relationship with Lori was no longer as husband and wife but simply co-parents.

No one really knew what their situation was as it was not something they discussed. But the decision was mutual and they remain friends. Rick and Lori met during high school and had an on and off again relationship through his college years. Once he moved back to King County they resumed their relationship, then married when Lori became pregnant with Carl. After years of existing they decided they were not right for each other. Lori remains adamant that she's not ready to start any other relationships but assured Rick that if he ever found someone else she would not stand in the way of his happiness. There were times when Rick wondered if she didn't have someone else in her life as she seemed so content.

Later that evening when Carl was down for the night Rick pulled out the letter reading it again. He made his way to the kitchen where Lori was finishing up the dishes and held it out to her. Lori dried her hands and took the letter reading it over twice and looking at her picture. "This is her?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rick confirmed shaking his head. "I think I'm still in shock."

"I'm sure we are thinking the same thing, right?" Lori read the letter again. "I mean why else after all of this time? And she wants it to be face to face. Oh my god Rick." She stood staring at her husband of eleven years. Rick stood before her with one hand on his hip and the other pinching the bridge of his nose. "Have you called her?"

"No" He says dropping his hands to his sides and walking over to look out of the window at nothing in particular. The yard was dark and you could barely make out the swing set and the trees beyond. There were plenty of stars out but the moon was hidden behind the tall trees surrounding the fenced in back yard.

"I Have no idea how to even begin."

"You pick up the phone and dial!" Lori deadpanned. "Don't put it off Rick, she will think you don't want to hear what she needs to say. Trust me I know how difficult this must be for her."

Rick didn't move so Lori picked up the phone and dialed the number handing Rick the receiver. He looked at her before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello" Michonne answered the call from Georgia breathlessly. She knew immediately it had to be him. More than twelve years since she had been trying to reach this one person. It was unbelievable to think that this day had finally come.

"Ms Black?" He asked in his southern drawl. She could hear the questions in his tone. She wished she could just blurt it out but she needed to be present to deliver the news. "This is Rick Grimes." He finished.

"Mr Grimes, please call me Michonne and thank you so much for calling." Michonne took a deep breath feeling like she was talking too fast. She could feel her heart beating too fast and loud in he ears. She was sure this is what a heart attack must feel like. Her breathing was shallow and she felt lightheaded.

"Well it sounded important. Quite honestly it has me a little nervous considering what happened that night." Rick chuckled. He could sense her nervousness too. Her voice was rushed but he still heard the sultry sweetness. She was moving, maybe walking or pacing, Rick wasn't sure. He sat down at the kitchen table holding his head in his hand. He felt Lori's hand on his shoulder giving him support.

"So you do remember?" Michonne asks. It was something she thought about often especially now when they were about to reconnect.

"Yeah, most of it. I remember you!" Rick stated. He did remember her, how could he forget. He was captivated by her exotic beauty. She was all smiles and girlish charm. She was flirting with the guys and dancing with her friends. She had crossed his path several times that night before he finally got up the nerve to talk to her. "So you'll be in Atlanta? When would be a good time to talk face to face?"

"I was hoping you could come down and maybe we could meet for lunch. I will be staying at the Omni downtown." Again she was talking too fast.

"How about Monday at noon?"

"That sounds great we can meet in the lobby grill." She breathed out a small breath. "Thank you Mr Grimes."

"Its Rick please, I will see you then Michonne. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rick." Michonne took several deep breathed trying to regain control of her erratic heart rate before turning off the lights in her office and heading off to bed.

Rick looked at Lori who was standing near biting her nail. She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we will find out next week."

********************************************4Love

Michonne sat with her leg bouncing, she could hear her stilettos tapping against the tile floor. Closing her eyes she began to count her heartbeats willing her heart to stop racing. No matter how many times she had dreamt of this moment there was no way to anticipate his reaction. She practiced what she would say again in her mind. "Please God let him be receptive." Michonne whispered.

She was glad they let out early for lunch, this would give her a moment alone to steady herself. She still wished that they could have met last night when she got in but the weather delay had prevented this. Now as she waited in the hotel bar she couldn't remember a word that was spoken in this morning session of the conference.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. He was older, even more handsome with a beard and laugh lines, but still...His eyes found her and she knew time. Hadn't diminished the attraction she had for him. Michonne didn't know if she wanted to throw herself at him or run in the opposite direction. Those same blue eyes fixed on her as a slow smile spread across his lips. Michonne gave a small wave as Rick began to make his way towards her.

He came over and stood next to the table not really knowing how to greet her so Michonne stood up and before she knew it Rick had pulled her into a hug. He held her tight enjoying her earthy scent of coconut and something floral. Taking a deep breath he pulled back to look at her. "You look exactly like I remember." He grinned at her.

"Oh? So I still don't look legal?" Michonne grinned back still holding his arms as he held her small waist. Neither of them in a hurry to move. Michonne finally pulled away and sat back down in her seat gesturing for Rick to do the same. "You look the same too. I Really like the beard."

"Thank you," Rick said stroking his hand down his full beard. "How have you been? I was really surprised to hear from you."

Michonne looked away swallowing hard. She felt the lump in her throat and was trying and failing to control her emotions. Some things could never be easy to say and this was one of those things so she just had to say it and be done. She took several deep breaths and let it fall from her lips.

"We have a child together!"

Rick looked hard at her trying to judge whether or not she was serious although he knew that she was. He felt it after reading her note. Rick leaned forward placing his forearms on the table, he leaned his head down before looking at her beautiful face. He could see unshed tears pooling in her eyes.

"Girl or boy, tell me everything." Rick reached across the table taking her hand in his.

"I tried to find you when I found out but all I knew was your first name. There must have been dozens of schools there that weekend. So from finding out until six months after he was born..."

"He?" Rick interrupted.

"Yes, he, Andre Richard Black." Michonne pulled out a small photo album handing it to Rick. There were about 30 photographs of their son from infant to his current twelve years.

"Keep going please." Rick requested as he looked over each picture, taking his time to study the images of his son that he was just learning about.

"Oh, um ok. I tried to keep up the search but as time passed it only got harder with no new information to go on. I had to live my life and raise Andre. I married just after Law school, Andre was five. After my husband died last year Andre asked me about his real father. At that point I hired a private investigator who took the time to really research the ball players who were in town that weekend."

"JR Grimes... Jeffrey Richard!" Rick supplied. "I can see how that would take some time to sort through."

"It did!" Michonne was watching the way Rick focused on each picture, smiling at others and almost tearing up at some. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out and placing her hand on his forearm. "I'm so sorry it took so long."

Rick looked into her eyes a tear slipping down his cheek, "Me too!" They shared a moment looking deeply into each other's eyes. "Do you have other children?" Rick asked breaking the silence and looking back at the photo album.

"No, just Andre" Michonne answers. "How about you, did you marry and have children?" Michonne held her breath not knowing what to expect. She had a full file from the investigator but she never read it, not wanting to pry into his life until she spoke to him.

"I am married, my wife Lori and I have a son, Carl." He never took his eyes off of a picture where Andre was standing in front of a dark skinned man who was fixing his tie. Michonne could be seen from the mirror taking the photo. Andre's face was turned toward the mirror with his head tilted and a squint in his eyes. Michonne squeezed Rick's arm bringing his attention back to her.

"How do you think they will take this news?" Michonne asked him, her thumb idly began brushing up and down his skin.

"I'm not sure but Carl always wanted a brother so he will be ecstatic except for the part that he will be a younger and not older brother. Carl just turned eleven over the summer." Rick was watching her hand on his arm. Her long slender fingers were gripping him as if for support. "Are you ok" Rick asked while covering her hand with his own.

"Yes and no" She replied with a small smile. "I don't know what I expected but this is scaring me. When I told Andre that I may have found you he wanted to know everything. But I feel like that is something the two of you need to discuss together. What do we do now or rather how do you want to proceed?."

Rick shook his head "I will just follow your lead." Rick felt himself getting lost in her all over again. Time had not taken away from the hold she had on him. She was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her skin was flawless and glowing, her almond shaped eyes with cinnamon brown orbs. Her eyebrows were knitted expressing her deep thought. Seeing her now transferred him back to that night, watching her float around the party. Hearing her laughter and her soft voice when they were together. Feeling her touch as she continued to hold onto his arm. He intertwined their fingers turning their hands over and kissed her palm without thought.

Michonne froze, the feeling making her body react in a way she was uncomfortable with especially dealing with a married man. She pulled her hand away and tucked it in her lap taking a glance around the room. "I think we should talk to him together over the phone and arrange to bring him to Georgia soon. He will be happy to not be an only child anymore." Michonne smiled and glanced at Rick before averting her eyes to the table.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Michonne." Rick was studying her profile wanting to run his fingers down her skin. He straightened up and looked around the room. "I have a full week but I can come back on Thursday evening for the phone call." Rick looked Back at Michonne studying her profile, the slope of her nose and her full pout lips begging to be kissed by him. He was losing this battle as his eyes drifted to the rise and fall of her breasts.

"That works for me." She spoke finally dragging his eyes and thoughts back to her face. "I can get him prepared. And just to warn you he has a lot of questions. You can determine how much you want to tell him over the phone." Michonne checked her watch. "I have to get back to my next session but feel free to call me if you have questions this week."

"Can I keep this" Rick asks holding up the photo album.

"Yes of course, Andre made that for you!" She stood up and ran her fingers through his hair as she walked away. Rick felt the warmth of her touch against his flesh. He sat for several minutes after Michonne was gone wishing he could stay in that moment.

********************************************************4Love

Rick sat in the car outside of his home looking through the photo album again. He added the picture of Michonne along with the letter. He looked up as Carl knocked on the window having just rode up from school.

"Dad can you hear me?" Carl was yelling.

"Hey bud, I can hear you just fine. Why are you being so loud?" Rick exited the vehicle and came around to stand in front of Carl. "How was school today?"

"School was fine, I called you three times before you heard me. I think your ears are going bad." Carl laughed. "What's that you were looking at?"

"Some pictures, you can see them later so don't ask me now. Go start your homework and I will make you a snack." Rick ushered Carl into the house just as Lori pulled into the driveway.

"Fine dad, just fine" Carl ran off to his room as Lori made her way into the house. Rick handed her the photo album and Lori looked through the pictures shaking her head before laughing.

"There is definitely no need for a paternity test. He looks more like you than Carl does." She continued looking through the pictures before asking "So how was it seeing her again?"

"Surreal!" Rick brushed his hand through his hair looking over Lori's shoulder. He couldn't stop looking at the pictures of Andre. "Andre Richard Black. She was married but he knew that her husband was not his father."

"You're avoiding my question Rick. Do I need to get out of the way?"

"I don't know what you want me to say Lori. You knew way back then how affected I was by her... Yeah ok? Its the same... I still want her. I don't want to lose another 13 years."

*****************************************************4Love

Michonne was a nervous wreck all day. She was looking forward to seeing Rick but being in his presence felt the same as it did the first time. Her eyes lingered on him, her hands reached out to touch him every chance she got. They shared Now they were going to share the same space, to talk to their son together.

Michonne was standing in the sitting area of her hotel suite staring out of the window. Andre was probably doing the same at home on New York. She smiled thinking how excited he was when she told him she had found his father. He yelped into the phone and did a happy dance that could probably win him a dance contest. Now she was playing the waiting game having set a meet time of six and her class ended at four.

Michonne started jumping up and down and shaking out her arms trying to loosen her nerves. It was not working. Damn! She bent over at the waist and just hung there until she heard the light knock at the door. Glancing around she ran to the restroom to check her appearance before running to open the door.

"Hi" Michonne rasped out breathlessly. "Come on in." She moved to let Rick enter the suite. Her eyes followed him appreciating the bow legged swagger in his gate. His jeans road low on his hips and the brown t-shirt hugged the muscles on his arms and chest. His boots made a notable click against the tile floor. "Can I get you anything?" Michonne asked turning to the minibar in the corner to distract her from ogling him.

"Some water would be great." Rick answers turning to watch her as she placed ice and poured water into a glass. Rick shook his head slightly as his eyes feasted on her ample ass covered by yoga pants that left little to the imagination. Her shirt would have covered it but instead bunched up just atop of the bounty. He let his gaze dropped down to her shapely legs that proved her athleticism with muscular calves. Her feet were bare with orange painted toenails.

"Here you go" Michonne offered rick the glass. He cleared his throat before taking the glass and downing the liquid. Michonne laughed outright, "Maybe you need something stronger?"

"No" Rick replied staring at her, enjoying the sound of her laughter. "I want to be completely lucid for this, my mouth just keeps drying out."

"I get it. So are you ready?" Just as Michonne finished the question her Ipad began to ring. She raised an eyebrow. "Our eager beaver." Smiling she went to accept the FaceTime video. "Hi Peanut." Rick was frozen to the spot replacing the fact she said 'our'!

Andre: "Mommy, is he there? You didn't call me when you said."

Rick snapped out of his stupor and stepped behind Michonne so that Andre could see him. "Hi buddy, I'm here." He cleared his throat feeling himself getting choked up before continuing. "I'm so happy to meet you son."

Andre: "Wow, you are real! Hey dad!" He smiled a gigantic toothy grin that made Rick weak. The fact that he called him dad not being lost on him. Rick squatted down next to the chair where Michonne was seated.

"How are you buddy? What should I call you? What do you prefer?"

Andre: "Anything but Peanut, that's my mom's thing. My friends all call me Dre, but whatever you want. Are you ok with me calling you dad?"

"Yes, absolutely. I am your dad. I'm so proud to be your dad Andre." Rick placed his arm across Michonne's lap and she took his hand in hers, her thumb brushing his skin for support not only for him but for herself as well. It was doing a number on her to watch her son interacting with his biological father. Mike was a good dad to Andre, but there was always a small amount of resentment when mike learned he would never father his own children. It Wasn't anything noticeable in his treatment of Andre but just subtle things, like an eye roll or shoulders dropping when Andre deferred to Michonne for certain things. But Mike loved him and that she appreciated.

Michonne stood up and motioned for Rick to take the chair, she moved over to the minibar and poured more water into his glass handing it to him. He smiled up at her but quickly turned back to listen to what Andre was saying. He was currently explaining his physical activities which included running track, parkour, fencing and karate.

"You are a busy kid. How do you like school?" Rick inquires. He was smiling so much his cheeks were aching but he was so happy and impressed that it didn't matter. He could spend the rest of the night listening to his son speak about his adventures and interests.

"My mom says it keeps me out of trouble. But really if I wasn't active I would be somewhere reading or something."

"Yeah something like dissembling computers." Michonne interjected

"Ok, something like that." Andre laughs. His laugh is sincere and rich like his mothers, rick noted. It was a sound he already loved. "I'm writing a mock thesis for my Uncle Zeke. He just got his second Doctorate and I wanted to see what it was about, so he is helping me. My mom too since she just got hers a couple years ago."

"Is that right?" Rick glanced at Michonne standing with her arms wrapped around her waist with the most beautiful smile imaginable. He could see how much she adored thier son with how she gazed at him. He lost part of what Andre was saying as he watched her.

"Speaking of school Peanut.."

"Yep I knew that was coming. I have to rewrite my English report because Uncle Zeke is a perfectionist and his edits _killed_ me. Mom is way more lenient in her grading." Andre was off on another tangent that Rick was thoroughly enjoying before Michonne cut him off and insisted they bring their ninety minute conversation to a close.

"You have my number son, you can call me anytime, I mean that." Rick finalized their conversation. "Goodnight Dre!"

"Goodnight Dad, night Mom I love you." Andre disconnected the call.

Michonne reached over to secure her IPAD but stopped short seeing how emotional Rick was. His head was down and she could hear the sniffles. Leaning on the desk she pulled his face up with her hands cradling his face she brushed away the tears that seemed endless. Rick rolled the chair forward and buried his face in her stomach feeling her arms wrap around his head and shoulders.

Michonne allowed her own tears to fall as Rick held her around her hips. She didnt really know what to do. She knew what she wanted to do but her moral compass was thumping loudly in her ears. He had her boxed in with his legs outside of hers as she stood between them. His breath against her skin has making her core ache. Please god give me strength, she prayed as his head now rested between her breasts. 'He doesn't even know what he is doing to me' her fingers were combing through his hair subconsciously.

"Rick" She breathed and he lifted his head to look at her before planting a kiss on her chest and standing up to capture her lips with his. Michonne moaned deep in the back of her throat as he sucked on her bottom lip and then the top. She pushed him back as his tongue darted it to taste her. "No, we can't do this."

"I'm sorry" Rick said taking a step back but not releasing his hold on her hips. Her hands slid down his arms to hold his forearms, she closed her eyes sucking her bottom lip into her mouth where his tongue had grazed. His lips were on her forehead, not kissing but just resting there. Rick did'nt want to let go or leave. He wanted to take her to bed and spend the night making love to her like he envisioned in his mind a million times sine first meeting her. He wanted to share a pillow and secrets between kisses. With a soft groan his released her. "I'm staying in room 1308, I didn't want to drive back tonight. Maybe we can grab a coffee before I leave and see when would be a good time to bring Andre out for a visit."

"That sounds good. Goodnight Rick." Michonne knew they needed to get ample space between them, she didn't have the willpower to resist for much longer.

"Goodnight" Rick repeated before turning and leaving the suite


	2. Chapter 2

14 years ago *

" _Hi!" Rick said in Michonne's ear from behind as she poured herself another beer from the keg. She was wearing a skin tight jean skirt and a crop turtle neck sweater with no sleeves. Her skin was flawless and Rick resisted the urge to run his hands down her arms. She turned around in the small space to face him making him catch his breath. She was far more beautiful up close than she was from across the room. Her almond shaped eyes with golden brown orbs searched his face curiously. Her pouty heart shaped lips curved up into a seductive smile. Rick wanted to kiss her right then and there._

" _Hey..." She breathed out in a whisper. Michonne was staring at this stranger with the bluest eyes. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Besides those pretty blues she wanted to drown in he had a sharp model's nose and perfect pink lips. Just as her eyes drifted to his mouth he licked his lips making her involuntarily lean towards him. Her eyes continued to appraise him from head to toe, noting his athletic build._

 _Some of the party goers bumped into them trying to get to the keg that they were blocking as their staring contest continued. Rick caught her as Michonne nearly tripped. He helped her right herself and gently pulled her out onto the patio._

" _Are you a student here?" Rick asked. She looked a little young to be at a frat party._

" _I am." Michonne confirmed. She tilted her head curuiosly noting the southern drawal. His voice was unexpected gift adding t0 the sexiness of this stranger. "Its my birthday too." She confessed looking him up and down once more, her eyes landing again on his mouth. Rick could see she was on the edge of too much to drink. Taking her drink from her long slender fingers Rick took a large gulp leaving a little less than half for her to consume. She laughed deep and throaty setting the cup to the side. "I guess I had enough of that."_

Rick smiled sheepihly watching her rub her hands on her skirt. He wondered if she was as nervous as he felt. Her eyes would never stay on his. Maybe because she was eye level to his mouth or maybe it was something else.

" _Happy Birthday beautiful, I'm Rick" Rick finally spoke again._

" _Thank you Rick, Mitch." She offered her hand and Rick took it, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Are you having fun?" Michonne asks watching his lips as he smiled at her. He was still holding her hand and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb looking like he was trying to figure something to say._

" _I am. I've been trying to talk to you all night. I wasn't sure you were legal though." His head tilted and he squinted his eyes courisly. She seemed to processing his statement or maybe she was siting for him to reveal the joke in his statement. When he simply waited_ _Michonne threw her head back and laughed. Not so much from the comment but because he looked as he still wasn't convinced._

 _Her laugh was throaty and genuine and Rick loved the sound of it. When she looked back at him he was wearing a crooked smile and staring at her as if he couldn't believe she was real. He kept a steady rhythm with his thumb rubbing her knuckles._

" _What Can I say 'black don't crack'?" Michonne asks, her head titled to the oposite side as his. "I am 19 today. So I've been legal for a year, thank you very much." She punctuated with a finger stab to his chest as he watched her, even more confused by her words._

 _Michonne was still smiling as she looked into his eyes wondering if he was wearing contacts to create such a unique shade of blue. Time seemd to stand still as they each appraised the other. The party only dimly playing in the background. Rick finally broke the silence._

" _Well birthday girl since I didn't know I don't have a gift for you..."_

" _Not to mention you downed half my drink." Michonne laughed interrupting Rick. Just as he was about to respond a large group burst outside, laughing and jostling around. The group of five or six was too loud for further conversation. Michonne shrugged her shoulder and smiled at the particular face Rick made. Michonne, hand still in his led him to a side door leading into the garage where there were couches and chairs around the makeshift movie room which was locked off from the party._

" _No one can get in here from the party" Michonne explained. "My brother Zee is the Chapter President here, so I have special privileges." She pulled him down onto the sofa and sat close running her fingers through his curly hair. "So what did you want to talk to me about Rick?" She was smirking at him knowing how boys were in her presence. His eyes kept traveling from her face to her body. He was currently staring at her mouth and licking his pretty pink lips._

 _Michonne let her tongue lick teasingly across her lower lip and then the top. Rick groaned before leaning in to taste her. She tasted like the beer she was drinking earlier and mints. Her lips were pillow soft and he knew he was not going to be able to stop with just one taste. She pulled away with her eye brows raised._

" _Do I look like that kinda girl to you Rick?" She asked._

" _No! Oh man I'm so sorry." Rick pulled away and sat up straight. "I don't know what came over me. Well I do... you're beautiful, sexy...Shit!" rick stammered out with his southern drawl. "I would never want you to think I'm not gentleman. My mama would crack my head." He laughed nervously looking from her face to his hands now resting in his lap. Michonne had pulled her hand away from his hair but now she wanted the contact back._

" _Just don't assume because I brought you here that I'm going to give you my cookies." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the black screen of the television. She was wondering if they had more time together would she go all the way with him._

 _Rick leaned his chin on her shoulder looking at her profile. "Ye ma'am!" He drawled out slowly, "No funny business."_

 _Michonne turned her face into his and let their lips brush lightly. They brushed them back and forth a few times before Rick opened his mouth slightly, his tongue resting against his bottom lip. He leaned in as she turned to brush again and let her feel the wetness of his tongue against her lips. The next time her lips swiped his he tasted her tongue. He watched as her eyes closed and he caught her lower lip and tongue between his lips. He heard her moan softly before tilting his head and fully capturing her mouth and deepening the kiss. Their tongues tasted and dueled with each other for several minutes. They were content to just have this connection._

 _Neither Rick nor Michonne knew when things shifted. Everything seemed to happen at lightening speed but in slow motion. Her hands were back in his hair, pulling him closer. He circled her with his arm sliding behind her back against the sofa. His other hand holding her small waist. He let his thumb brush against her nipple discovering she wasn't wearing a bra. Rick didn't know how he ended up between her legs with her skirt around her waist but he felt like he had already lost control. He pushed her top up higher to reveal small pert breasts that he immediately sucked into his mouth, first one and then the other, nipping at her hardened buds. Michonne held his head close pulling him in by the nape._

 _The sounds she was making were driving Rick over the edge. First a sharp intake of breath and then the sweetest moan he had ever heard. When his hand eased between them touching her center Rick came undone. Michonne was wet and hot to the touch. He pushed her panties to one side and slipped a finger between her folds, feeling her bud get harder from his touch. "Is this ok?" he whispered in her ear making her moan and bite her bottom lip. "Can I please?" Rick begged._

" _Yes, yes please Rick." Michonne felt herself throbbing as her stomach flip flopped over and over again. She wanted to say more but was too shocked when she felt him push a finger inside her. His finger dipped in and out of her making her dizzy from the feeling. When he began to rub her clit her hips pressed into him. Her entire body was tingling and felt like a vibration. The explosion took her by surprise causing her to arch her back and open her legs wider. She saw him but he seemed otherworldly, angelic as he hovered above her._

 _Michonne didn't notice when he pulled down his jeans or rubbed his dick against her welcoming center. The tingling and the ache was increasing again. She had never felt it this strong with anyone else. The sentation had her captivated. She wanted it to go on forever but she wanted the explosion as well. It was the pain that brought her back to reality. It was immediate and intense!_

 _Rick froze, realizing he had just taken her virginity. He pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes were wide as a small tear ran down her face and her body was tense and shaking._

" _Fuck! Mitch look at me!" Rick ordered. Her beautiful almond shaped eyes turned to him. "Are you ok?" She shook her head and covered her mouth with one hand. "Im so sorry, I should have... Shit, fuck." His head lowered and raised agian to look at her. "Tell me you're ok please." Michonne nodded her head slightly. "Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head no! "Try to relax, and keep your eyes on me." His fingers found their way back to her sensitive bud and he rubbed it gently until he felt the tension leave her body and then he started a shallow, gentle thrusting. Her eyes never left his and he closed the distance letting his lips touch hers. Rick felt her legs wrap around him and he sped up his pace slightly. When she moaned into his mouth, Rick's control snapped and his thrusts got deeper and harder, pressing her into the couch._

" _Mmm shit." Michonne was moaning and pulling his hair as her back arched pressing her chest into his. She threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm pooled around his thrusting cock. The shock from it making her lock her legs around him. He felt so good, the pain was gone and all she could feel was his hardeness and friction of his trust. It was more than she could take and she wanted to keep him inside of her forever._

" _Fuck Michonne" Rick called out as he tried to pull out but spilled his seed into her. He laid his head on her shoulder breathing her scent in and out in hard puffs. It took several minutes before their breathing returned to normal. He remained still, even though he was no longer hard he could still feel her pulsating around him. Rick knew if he didnt pull out he would be hard again and they needed a minute to discuss what just happened._

Rick peppered her lips, cheeks and eyes with kisses before he eased out of her and sat up. Michonne sat up pulling her shirt down and moving her locs behind her ears. Rick fastened his jeans back before turning to look at her but she kept her eyes on her discarded shoes in front of the sofa. "Are you ok Mitch?" Rick asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." She responded reaching for her shoes. Just as she got them on there was yelling and loud noises coming from the party. The noise was deafening like a stampede of elephants. Michonne almost laughed at her own thoughts.

"Everybody out!" Someone was shouting. Michonne quickly ran to the door and unlocked it. There was a flurry of activity as people were rushing out of the party.

"What's going on?" Rick asked from behind her.

"Cops!" Someone responded. "They are checking IDs so anybody underage needs to get out or the Frat might get sited."

"Oh shit!" Michonne screamed before making a mad dash for the door.

"Wait!" Rick called out but Michonne didn't hear him. Her main focus was to not bring trouble to her brother. Michonne ran for the opening in the fence behind the house as one of Rick's teammates pulled him in the direction of the van they had come in.

Rick ran along looking back to see if could get a glimpse of her but she had disappeared in the throng of rushing college students and ball players from all over the country.

4love *

"How do you not know where we were Shane?" Rick yelled at his best friend the next morning. "You were the one who was driving. You talked to the girls that invited us. What was the name of the house?" Rick walked back and forth in the small space of their hotel room. He kept alternating between giving Shane the third degree and mumbling to himself about fucking up.

Shane watch the dilemma unfold before him. Never seeing his friend of fifteen years this discombobulated. Rick was never one to chase girls, they always flocked around him but as far as Shane knew he had only been with Lori Davis, his high school sweetheart. Rick wasn't even broken up when theirthree year relationship came to an end. But now he is behaving like he lost his wife of thirty years. Shane laughed to himself earning a leer from Rick.

"Brother, calm down! We were all there, I just followed them in their car. I have no idea who threw the party or anything." Shane was holding a ice pack to his temple having been trampled in the rush from the cops the previous night. Not to mention the hangover from the numerous beers he chugged.

"I have to find her Shane" Rick was pacing again in the room. "I don't know her last name, hell I don't even know her full name. All she said was Mitch. What do you think, other than Michelle that could be short for? Can't be Michelle, she doesn't look like a Michelle. Maybe Mitchel, short for her last name?" Rick was mumbling to himself more than talking to anyone in the room. "She said her brother was the Frat President or something. She only called him Zee."

"Head for the buses!" Coach called out from the hall.

"Oh no, I cant leave. I have to find her." Rick headed for the door and was met face to face with their baseball coach.

"Did you guys here me, last call. Get to the buses!" He stated firmly.

"Coach I left something and need to go find it. I can get a plane back to Georgia tomorrow or later today. I'm sure my parents will send me the money. But there is no way I can leave right now."

"Go get on the bus Grimes, you are not being left here." Coach stated firmly before walking down the hall banging on other doors.

"Let's go brother." Shane clapped Rick on the back, "I promise to help you locate your girl. I'm sure we can find someone who knows something."

"I dont know Shane, I feel like if I leave now I will never see her again." Rick shuffled along with his teammates towards the waiting buses feeling defeated.

"That's bullshit, if you have the connection you say you have then I firmly believe you will find her." Shane slapped him on the back and headed out. "Still cant beleive you fucked a girl you just met and I got no action."

4 Love *

"Hey Zeke, what do you know about the ball players that were at the party last night?" Michonne asked her brother over lunch. She went to bed last night thinking about Rick and woke up the same way. She wished she hadn't run off before getting more information about him or from him. She didn't even know where he was from. The only clue was that sexy southern drawal but who knows if he was in college down there or from there. Shit, shit shit!

Michonne and Ezekiel always met for lunch on Sundays since they were far from home and their parents in Iowa. Michonne always wanted to live in New York so Zeke accepted a scholarship there to play basketball there three years before Michonne even graduated high school, knowing it would alleviate their parents worry knowing he was already there, at least for her first year of college. She was lucky that he stayed to do his post graduate studies there as well.

"Girl I have no idea who was at that party, it was out of control." Zeke laughed. "I know everybody has to be talking about it today. When the cops showed up it was utter pandemonium. But you know what?" Zeke leaned in as if telling a secret. "No one got arrested, they didn't find any underaged students, or drugs or anything. Im glad everyone knows I don't allow drugs in our house. Man, that shit was insane!"

Zeke was animated and excited that his frat party was big news over the other frat partied that took place with the baseball tournament happening that weekend. He always had a flair for the theatrics with broad arm strokes and an award winning smile. Zeke was charismatic and attracted a myriad of followers. He was a star on the basketball courts and an even bigger star on the stage. He laughed off the offers to come audition for Broadway as his passion was in community building and people. Before he was twenty he established two non-profits, The Kingdom and ASZ.

The Kingdom was for displaced mothers and women escaping abuse. There they could rebuild from the past, get education, housing, food, clothing and training to re-enter the workforce. They have volunteers to help with resume writing and interview training.

ASZ in Alexandria was for run-away teens. It kept them off of the street and provided a safe environment for the teens to focus and map out a plan for their lives. There they provided online schooling or GED programs as well as technical training and trades. Their second year saw 15 teens graduate high school and 7 other obtain their GEDs. They were recently granted state funding and a federal grant.

Zeke was currently working on his third community, Hilltop. Here they would support teen drug abusers. Helping them get clean and then transition to ASZ to move forward. It was Zeke's dream to create more communities across American and even other countries.

"I heard the police raided several parties last night." Michonne deadpanned.

"Yep, I heard that too. Some of them had some arrests but that ain't my problem." Zeke reclined back in his seat. So caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice his sister was totally distracted.

"I better get going I have a paper due tomorrow that I'm only half way done with." Michonne sighed.

"You need help MiMI? You know I'm the smarted chap on campus." Zeke laughed at his own joke and the look on her face after hearing him call her her childhood nickname. He only did it to get a rise out of her but today was not the day,

"Go let someone else stroke your big assed headed ego, I got this!" With that Michonne stood up leaning over to kiss his forehead and yanked on his locs. "Later ole' chap!"

4 love *

Now:

"Michonne, I'm sorry I overslept. I'm on my way down now. Do you still have time for coffee?" Rick was looking the room over to make sure he had gotten everything. He was rushing so he could see her before heading back to King's County.

"I have a few minutes. I m already downstairs."

"I'm out the door heading for the elevator now!"

"Ok, do you want me to order you something?" Michonne asked feeling the butterfiles already starting to flutter in her stomache. God the way he made her feel should be illegal. She would argue against in a court of law. "I'm sorry Rick, repeat that.

"A coffee black with three sugars if you don't mind." Rick repeated. The sound of her voice was bringing back memories that he needed to keep at bay. He didn't want a repeat of last night scaring her off. 'Cool head' Rick chastised himself.

"Got it, see you in a minute?"

"Yes ma'am!" Rick had just ended the call when his phone signaled an incoming text from Andre. "Hey Dad...lol I love saying that. Have a great Day!" Rick smiled to himself stepping off the elevator. He paused to reply. "Hey son, I like hearing it from you. You have a great day yourself!" When Rick looked up Michonne was standing in front of him. She was ethreal! He stared at her as she was doing the same.

"You ok?" He asked finally tilting his head to one side.

"I am. you had the biggest smile on your face. I just got lost in it I guess." Hearing this made his smile return ten fold. Michonne shook her head and handed him his coffee as he handed her his phone. She read over the breif text chain and laughed out loud.

When she turned to return the phone Rick was staring.

"What?"

"I was thinking of the last time I heard you laugh, you were a little drunk but it was the same." Rick chuckled

"Whatever, I was not so drunk that I dont remember everything that happened." Michonne quickly looked away when she saw the darkening blue of his eyes because she remebered what that meant too. She felt his breath against her skin as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who remembers." He whispers. He turned her towards a set a chairs before the words could set in and ruin the mood. "So, is it posssible to come back with Dre anytime soon? Does he have a break coming up?"

"Yes, actually he does. I can schedule my next meeting here around that time so you can have some alone time with him."

"Well I want him to be comfortable so maybe you can set some time so we can all do somethang together." Rick didn't want her to see how important that was for him so he kept his gaze on the throngs of people walking through the busy lobby.

Michonne didn't know what to say. He seemed to discredit the fact that he was married. Every touch and look, even the way he spoke to her was as if he were a single guy courting her. She wanted to bring it up but didn't want to make today about her feelings or her feelings for him. She was saved by the chiming of her smart watch letting her know it was time to get to her meetings.

"I will text you the information once I verify his school schedule." She confirmed as she stood to leave.

"That sounds good." Rick acknowledged standing. "There are other thangs I would like to discuss with you too but it can wait until you both return." Rick pulled her into his arms before he could stop himself. He just held her until he felt her hands on his waist. Michonne gave him a gentle push before turning and heading for the conference rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick sat in his driveway looking at his family home. He had bought the house right after Carl was born. The two story cottage home had a porch that cover the width of the house. He remembers how bittersweet it was to have bought his first home but not with the love of his life. Rick looked over the well manicured lawn. It was small but the shrubbery lining the yard gave it some privacy and warmth. He imaged her there sitting in one of the rockers watching the boys play in the yard. Rick sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. His mind was still processing not only coming face to face with the woman who captured his heart so many years ago but finding out they shared a child, a son! They have a bond that is unbreakable and the universe just proved that they were meant to be together.

Taking a deep breath Rick exited his vehicle. Choosing not to pull into the garage Rick walked to the front door, stopping to pick up some litter that had blown in from the street. Laying slightly under a rocker near the front door there was an envelope with his mane on it. Rick picked up the manilla envelope and examined it, turning it over. He entered the house and tossed the envelope on the counter and went to the refrigerator for something to drink, settling on a beer instead of the capri suns or snapple that were his other choices.

He settled onto a barstool at the counter and opened the envelope addressed to him. The heading on the top form read "Notice of Divorce Filing". attached was a sticky note in Lori's neat handwriting. 'I took Carl to my new place because I wanted to be the one who told him I was moving out. I just want you to be happy!' the note was simply signed "L".

Rick slammed the packet on the counter and picked up the phone to dial Lori's number. He felt lightheaded, like things were moving too fast. He was a little peeved that Lori would decide to talk to Carl without him being present and having the opportunity to answer any questions that Carl may have. She always moved too fast, not thinking about the consequences. She didn't stop to consider what he might want or how he might want to handle this situation. Rick knew it was his fault, he allows Lori to make all of the decision, never giving his own opinion. But really up until he received that letter he felt like he was just existing.

"Hey Rick!" Lori answers.

"Lori why didn't you wait so we could talk to Carl together?" Rick walked over to the sliding glass doors and peered out though the blinds. The birds were eating the grass seeds he had spread out over the past weekend. The trees swayed with the late summer breeze. Rick noted that it was a beautiful day and he could image Carl and Andre running around the backyard and a slow smile spread across his face.

Lori was saying something and Rick realized he had gotten caught up in his fantasy and missed what she was saying. "Lori," he interrupted "Start over please."

"I said that i wanted him to know it was my decision to move. I didn't want to wait until you got up enough courage to do so. You don't always use your words Rick and I think its important that Carl knows whats happening since it was my request to keep quiet in the first place. I mean really if I had any idea that the love of your life would resurface out of nowhere I would have completed the divorce years ago."

"Ok, ok ok Lori, you're rambling again." Rick felt exhausted. His emotions were all over the place. He actually was grateful for the breather and not having to deal with Carl and his multitudes of questions. "So how did he take it?"

"He had a lot of questions of course but he seemed to take it in stride. Said something about us not being like Morgan and Jenny. All I can think is how they are always kissing and touching. which of course we never did. But...you know."

"Yeah" Rick drawled out, "I know.". His mind immediately going to Mitch, Michonne and how he always wanted to touch her and that is certainly different from how he was around Lori. Him and Lori were friends with benefits for a long time, recently they were just friends. "Yeah, I get it" he breathes out.

"So..." Lori asks nervously with a small laugh.

"So what?" Rick asks although he has an idea of where she is going. He stayed in the city last night and she probably assumed he stayed with Michonne. He would have if his life wasn't so complicated and of course had she allowed it. But in Michonne's eyes he was a married man and therefore off limits. Rick respected her morality. But now the wheel was spinning. He walked back over to the divorce papers and picked them up. "So divorce papers?"

"Yeah divorce papers. You can hardly even concentrate on a word I'm saying and I remember this Rick. Right after you came back from that tournament you were always lost in space. All week you've been the same. So, how was it last night? Did you talk about starting or rather rekindling your romance?" Rick knew Lori. She was all about what other people thought. Her filing for divorce was her way of showing the world she left him. After all how would it look to King County once he showed up with a new son and another woman.

"We, uh, no we didn't talk about it and honestly Lori I don't think I can talk about it with you right now." Rick was scanning through the documents absentmindedly. "Hey so you're just walking away from the house, from everything? I don't see that you asked for much of anything."

Lori took a deep breath before answering. "you don't owe me anything Rick, You pretty much took care of me since I dropped out of college when I got pregnant. You certainly didn't sign up for that." Rick heard loud voices and knew that Lori was at the school to pick up Carl. "I just think its time for me to grow up and carry my own weight."

"Im not going to argue with you, but I want you to be ok too." Rick hesitated before asking what he really wanted to know. He leaned against the counter looking again out onto the back deck. "You know I do want some clarification." Rick let that hang in the air for a moment.

"Can it wait carl is coming and that sounds like it may require my full attention. Hey Carl!" She says bringing that the conversation to a close. Rick could hear Carl start in with the questions and begging his mom to go pick up pizza for dinner.

"Dad, Mom's place has a pool and a playground right next to it." Rick shook his head silently as Carl went on to describe his mom's new place sparing no small detail. It was 15 minutes before Rick could get a word in and they were ordering Pizza from Rhee's Pizzeria.

"Ok dad we gotta go but I will see you Sunday I guess. Right?"

"Yeah Bud I will see you then."

"Mom says your news will trump her news! You can tell me now if you want to." Carl never let an opportunity pass without trying to get the upper hand.

Rick laughed at this even though it bothered him again that Lori would say something about Andre. Hopefully she could control her very loose tongue for the next couple of days. "No way bud you will have to wait. Let me talk to your mom real quick" he finished.

"What's up Rick?" Lori asked although Rick knew she was listening and had a pretty good idea why he wanted to finish the call with her.

"I need you to talk to me first before you say anything else to Carl." Rick was aggitated beyond words until his phone buzzed and the caller ID showed Andre's smiling face. "I gotta take this call, I'll talk to you later." With that Rick answered the FaceTime call from Andre.

"Hey Kiddo." He greeted feeling himself come alive again.

"Hey Dad look." The phone swung around and there she was stuffing French fries into her mouth. Michonne put her hand up quickly trying to hide once she realized Andre was pointing the camera in her direction. The phone swung back around to show Andre laughing hysterically. "We just picked up my mom from the airport. she is killing these fries."

Rick was trying not to laugh too loudly and embarrass Michonne further. "Fries are delicious son, can you blame her?" Rick was trying to glance to the corner of the screen where Michonne was barely out of range.

Michonne leaned into the shot grinning from ear to ear "Im just glad he didnt get me eating my burger."

"You ate it too fast mom, really I blinked and it was gone." Rick watched the Michonne and Andre show as she leaned in to fake bite Andre's shoulder and he howled moving to the other side of the car. Anyone could see they were very close and loved each other.

"Hey you two cut the shit" Rick heard a male voice say from somewhere in the car.

"Ok Uncle Zee." Andre swung the phone around to show a man with long dreads and a toothy smile. "Say hi to my dad Uncle Zee."

"Hey Rick, nice to meet you man. Although if we were having this convo years ago I would be punching you in the face." the entire car erupted into laughter and Rick chuckled along sensing the truth in that statement. He couldn't help wonder how that all played out. Michonne had to tell her family she was pregnant and didn't really know the father.

"I cant say I'm sorry that we never had that conversation" he responded.

"All is forgiven man, you left us a gift that keeps on giving. But hopefully we can continue this conversation soon." Zee went back to concentrating on driving. He was pulling into a parking garage of a High rise building and the scene darkened as Andre swung the camera back around to his face.

"Hey guess what?" Andre was beaming again. Rick just looked on in expectation learning early that his son did not wait for responses. Carl and Andre were alot alike in that manner. How did a man who spoke very few words end up with two very talkative sons, he wondered. "I aced my report. Mom says I should let you read it. I'm not gonna tell you what it is about but I think you will dig it. Here's my mom I gotta pee."

Car doors were slamming and Rick could hear footsteps moving fast. "Hurry up you guys or I will leave you" Andre shouted from a distance.

Michonne's beautiful face came into the camera shaking her head as she entered the elevator. "Hi" was all she said as their eyes locked. Rick was temporarily speechless. He noted very subtle differences after so many years but ultimately she looked exactly the same as 14 years ago. She still had a girlish shyness when they spoke. Maybe she was as nervous as he was.

"Hi" Rick finally responded. "how was your flight?"

"It was good, gave me a chance to catch up on some reading and to check over mines and Andre's schedule. He has fall break next month for two weeks. Maybe.."

"Perfect!" Rick interrupted excitedly. "Carl has a week off for fall break so hopefully they coincide. I can check with his mom, just to make sure she hasn't made plans to have him at her place that week." Rick intentionally threw in that last part. He hoped he was not talking too fast and she heard that his wife doesn't live in the same home.

"Oh, um ok. So.." she was exiting the elevator in what looked like a penthouse suite, but Rick could hardly see it as he didn't want to take his eyes from Michonne for even a moment.

"Either way its a yes. Send him down or bring him down. We can work on coordinating with his brother's schedule later." Rick raised his eyebrows and gave her his best smile. She smiled in return and busied herself with putting down her things in what looked to Rick like her bedroom. This got his attention as He tried to concentrate on her face not wanting to get caught looking around her personal space. Rick saw the large poster bed with tons of purple pillows and a window that covers an entire wall. He had never been to New York but he was sure she had a nice view of Central Park.

"Rick, I'm so sorry, can I give you a call back when I get settled?" The phone was swinging around as she moved around the room finally coming back to her face. She looked tired as she raised an eyebrow waiting for Rick's response. "I promise to call back, although I'm sure Andre will beat me to it."

Rick laughed realizing that he was staring like a love struck idiot once again. "No problem, i'll be waiting by the phone." With that he winked and disconnected the call.

Michonne stared at the phone for a moment after Rick had disconnected. This guy was doing crazy things to her libido and she just realized that he might just be purposefully trying to drive her to insanity. "sexy mother fucker" she whispered to herself tossing the phone on the bed.

When she was showered and changed she made her way to her home office to check Andre's schedule and her own. She figured she could hang out in Atlanta and do some southern eating and shopping since this past week was a blur of meeting and conferences. She couldn't remember when she had 2 weeks to herself and was thinking it would be a welcome change.

Michonne settled into her office chair and started up her computer to check the calendar. There was a message from Rick when she opened her email. She clicked on it after reading the subject: Andres's report.

"Wow! this essay is amazing. I am at a loss for words that he would write about finding me. WOW!'

Michonne just smiled to herself knowing how amazing her kid, their kid truly is. She pulled up her FaceTime and pressed the contact for her BFF, Sasha.

"Hey girl hey!" Sasha answered laughing to herself. "I missed you ALLL week. How was your trip?" Michonne met Sasha in law school. They were matched up on a project and have been friends every since. It was sasha who recommended the PI Abraham Ford who finally found one Mr. Jeffrey Richard Grimes.

"Sasha I love this man! How is this even possible after all this time. How does watching him walk into the room make me cream? Tell me please that I am not losing my mind." Michonne had her head in her hands with her dreads cascading around her. This was the first time she had actually said it out loud. She waited for Sasha to respond but when she didn't she looked up to find Sasha staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Ms Black.." Sasha started slowly. Michonne groaned waiting for the full interrogation to begin. "Let me get this correct. You just met up with the man who took your virginity and left you prego 14 years ago? Upon seeing him for the first time in years you already want to jump his bones?" Michonne's head went back into her hands letting her deads fall forward. "Ms Black please answer the question." Sasha drilled.

"Yes ma'am. that is exactly what i'm saying." she threw her head back and pulled her dreads into a bun rolling her eyes. "Sasha when I tell you this man is sexy as fuck, I am not even kidding you. and on top of that we are like friggin' magnets. either I'm reaching out to touch him or he is finding a reason to touch me. Oh and wait for it. Him and his wife must be separated because he made a comment about his other kid staying at his mom's!" Michonne stood up and leaned forward into the camera. "that would be a game changer of epic proportions."

"Damn Gina, calm your ass down!" Sasha was being thoroughly entertained watching her chaste friend lose her mind over her baby daddy. "so baby daddy can still get it huh?" Sasha leaned back in her chair giving Michonne her most condescending look.

Michonne dropped back into her seat. "Yes, yes, yes he can." Both Michonne and Sasha erupted into a fit of laughter. "I cant lie Sasha, if I find out he is separated or getting divorced Im jumping his ass. Gotta make up for those lost years." Michonne leaned back to consider her own words and shook herself.

"Girl get a grip" Sasha laughs. "I gotta finish this draft so call me tomorrow, we can do lunch or spa." Sasha hung up without waiting for a response. Normal Sasha Williams behavior.

Michonne took a deep breath preparing herself for the next chat with Mr Dreamy. Dear lord she prayed to herself, please give me strength to look into those beautiful blue eyes without going full on orgasmic in this office chair. Just as she reached for the contact list Andre popped into the room.

"My dad said he is waiting for you to call him back." He was looking at her disapprovingly as if she had done a bad thing by keeping his dad waiting. Michonne just looked at him in disbelief with his little attitude. Andre must have sensed that he was crossing a line so he excused himself quickly to go help with dinner.

Shaking her head Michonne hit Rick's contact icon. He answered quickly and Michonne tilted her head noting that he was lying down in bed. "Did I wake you?" She asked breathlessly. She was losing the battle within seconds of laying eyes on him. He way lying on his back with one arm behind his head. His eyes were half closed in the sexiest way.

Rick wiped his hand down his face and smiled up into the phone. "I work later so I was going to try and get a couple hours of sleep."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Your kid just popped in to tell me you were waiting for my call and I didn't want to get in anymore trouble." Michonne was stalling hoping he didn't want to get off of the phone just yet. "you can call me after your nap if you want. I'm a night owl so i'm usually up late."

"No I'm good. I want to get it worked out. I am excited for the boys to meet and get to know each other. So what do you got Mitch?" Michonne laughed out loud hearing him call her her 'college' nickname. Rick was watching her reaction not really understanding what she found so funny.

"I don't get called that much anymore and I just remembered that is the name I gave you at the party. It was a game my friend Andrea started to never give out your real name." She covered her mouth as she could barely contain her giggles.

Rick didnt mind being laughed at, he was finding it really adorable to see her this way. He could still see the girl that captured his attention that night. "Funny." He claimed. "So you gave me a fake name?" He couldn't help teasing her.

"I'm sorry I could never have guessed where that night ended, flirting, kissing, sex, lost virginity, police raid and then a kid. Who would have thunk it?" She was giving Rick her most piercing in the courtroom glare with one eyebrow raised. Rick sat up quickly clearing his throat."

"Michonne, I am really sorry, had I known..."

"I am soo over it Rick. I was just teasing you." Michonne quickly looked away from the slow smile that took over Rick's face. Try as she might she could not control herself around him, she shouldn't be a tease or flirting with him. They should be concentrating on co-parenting.

"Mommy, Uncle Zeke made pasta. Do you want any? He said you probably wont eat any because you had that big assed burger...

"Andre!", "Dre" rick and Michonne said at once. "Language" Michonne finished.

"Ok but I was telling you what Uncle Zeke said. You know he has a cussing problem so I was bound to pick up bad habits." Andre was on it tonight Michonne thought as she gave him another 'you are cutting it close' look.

"Not ok son," Rick said from the computer shaking his head. He wasn't sure if he was more impressed, humored and disgusted with Andre's response. He couldn't see his son but he could see Michonne's look. How can Andre not act right after that look.

"Sorry mom, dad. I think I will just go now" Andre took off so fast Michonne wondered if he was really there. When she turned back to Rick he unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile.

"Not funny Grimes." She deadpanned giving him the 'you are cutting it close' look. Rick immediately sobered. "I had better go but we will be there on the 10th. I will email you the flight information and i will most likely be staying at the Omni again."

"Why?" Rick asked. His head tilted right his brows knitted. Michonne wondered how Andre got that from him without growing up in his presence.

Rick was hoping she would come with Kings County and help Andre get adjusted. He wasn't quite sure how to ask her that.

"Why what?" Michonne asked confused.

"Why stay at a hotel in the city? I was planning to bring Andre here to my house." Rick answered. "Don't you want to check out the place, make sure it's up to par?" Rick laughed at the face she was making. He was looking forward to discovering all the many faces she seems to use.

"I guess I can come down at some point for an inspection." She smirked. "I will call soon to confirm plans."

"Sounds good." Rick claims trying to stifle a yawn. "Guess I will catch a nap. Talk soon!" They hung up with Rick still smiling from ear to ear.

Rick pulled up to his parents farm just as Lori was dropping off Carl. Rick walked over to the car to get Carl's things. Lori waited in the car with it idling for Rick to come back over.

"Hey." Rick started. "Anything I need to know about your weekend?" He was still a little put off from her taking over the separation and moving out without talking to him first.

"Nope, we barely talked about you." Lori was being snarky as usual. She always thought she knew what was best for everyone. She raised an eyebrow waiting for Rick to say more but not really expecting him to since he never liked confrontation. Rick was a go with the flow type a guy. "Did you sign the divorce papers?" She asked.

"Not yet, I want to have my mom look at them since I didn't get an attorney." Rick responded. "Are you seeing someone Lori?" He didn't intend to blurt out his question that way but he felt in his gut that something else was up with her. Lori just stared blankly at him as if he was spouting another head. Rick stared back.

"No Rick, I'm not" she finally answered. She looked away quickly and put the car into gear. "Bye Rick!" And with that she pulled away. Rick watched as she pulled out of the gate. His gut told him Lori was lying.

Rick followed his nose into the kitchen to find his mother, Annette at the stove finishing up Sunday dinner. "Hey Ma" Rick greeted coming over to give her a kiss on the cheek. His mother remarried Herschel Green after his father died. Herschel had a daughter Maggie and they had a daughter, Beth together. "Where is everybody" He asked as to plucked a fried chicken wing out of a basket.

Annette swatted playfully at Rick and he twisted just out of reach stuffing the wing into his mouth. "They are out on the porch. Herschel and Glen brought in quite a haul from their fishing trip this morning." Annette never stopped moving as she finished up dinner. "Tell everyone they have fifteen minutes to get to the table."

"Yes ma'am" Rick called over his shoulder as he head out out the back door. A very pregnant Maggie was sitting on the porch with Beth sipping sweet tea while Herschel and Glen cleaned what was indeed a large haul of fish. Carl looked on turning a little green as they gutted and cleaned the fish. "Ma said fifteen minuted" Rick exclaimed as he got closer to the men in the yard.

Both Maggie and Beth jumped up to go help Annette finish up and set the table.

"Carl go get cleaned up" Herschel instructed. "Tell your Grandma we are on our way in." Rick braced himself knowing Herschel always got right to the point and he never did so in front of the children. As soon as Carl was out of earshot the questions started. "Carl says Lori got her own place. Is there something we should know?" Glen was trying hard not to seem too interested and failing miserably.

"Yeah, yes sir. I was going to talk to y'all today." Rick shuffled from foot to foot. Herschel always made him nervous, The once baptist preacher seemed to look into your soul and made you want to confess all of your sins. Herschel just nodded his head and walked over to the well to wash up. Glen looked at Rick with raised eyebrows and followed Herschel.

Dinner was uncomfortable for Rick. Carl kept talking about having two homes and how he didn't know where he was going to live. Annette kept assuring him that his parents loved him and the town was so small that it didn't matter. Maggie glared at Rick across the table and Beth looked on as if she was watching a tennis match.

Finally when dinner was done Beth took Carl play with the horses and immediately all eyes turned to Rick. Without saying a work Rick when into the other room and returned with the photo album of Andre. He handed to his mother.

Annette opened the photos and flipped thru them stopping at the picture of Andre looking at the mirror while Mike fixed his tie. Annette's sharp intake of breath brought everyone crowding around her chair to have a look. She went back to the beginning looking at the baby picture and slowly turning each page. Maggie stood behind Annette covering her mouth with her hand. Glen was next to her with his mouth agape while Herschel just looked on with no real expression.

"I have another grandson?" Annette whispered. Herschel was rubbing her back as the tears started to fall. "What's his name Jeffrey Richard? Why are we just learning this?" Annette fixed him with a start explaining expression while Maggie took the photo album to get a closer look.

Rick cleared his throat, "Senior year of College, I met his mother at a party but we got separated before we could exchange information. Andre is a result of that chance meeting. His mother, Michonne hired a PI back then but didn't find me. She tried again and they were able to track me down. I met up with his mother last week in Atlanta and have talked to him. He will be here next month." Rick looked around at his family with their shocked expressions waiting for someone to say something.

"You certainly don't need a paternity test" Glen blurted out.

"He is the spitting image of you son." Annette agreed. She reached back beckoning for Maggie to give back the photos.

As if on queue Rick's phone buzzed on his hip. He laughed at his son's perfect timing. "Hey son." He answered.

"Hey Dad, I just got in trouble with my mom and wanted to beat her to telling you about it. I don't think it was anything serious but she says flipping off the doorman was out of control. So I may be losing phone privileges." Annette was standing at this point her hands clasped in a prayer position. Rick held up his hand to ask her to hold on.

"Andre flipping off someone is just like cursing, not cool son. Your mom is right but I dont think she will keep you from calling me. Ok?"

"Yes sir. Are you mad too."

"I'm disappointed. I'm sure your mom taught you better. And don't use your uncle as an excuse to use bad behavior."

"Yes sir." Andre looked so sad, rick wished he could reach through the phone and give him a big hug.

"Hey buddy, I do have a surprise for you." Andre perked up at that and looked hopeful in the camera. Rick pulled his mom into the camera. "This is your Grandmother, Annette, Grandfather Herschel, Aunt Maggie and her husband Glen." Everyone waived taking their positions in the camera with Rick. He returned back to his mom who was chomping at the bit to talk to her grandson.

"Hi Andre, oh my you look so much like you dad. I'm so happy to meet you." She was tearing up again.

"Hi Grandma. It's ice to meet you too. I will be out there next month to meet you in person. I'm really excited. Where is my brother?" Andre got right to the point.

Everyone laughed trying to crowd the camera. Rick gave his mother the phone so he could go locate Carl. When they returned Annette was telling some story about Rick cursing out one of the ladies in the church when he was ten. Andre was cracking up with laughter. Rick shook his head at her as he reached for the phone.

Rick sat down and brought Carl in front of him so that they were both in the camera. Andre sobered looking at Carl with his head tilted slightly, staring curiously. "Carl this is your brother Andre. Andre, Carl."

"No way, this was the surprise! I have a brother. Wait how old are you?" Carl started with the questions immediately. "Where are you? How long have you known?"

"Let him answer." Rick interjected.

"I am 13, I'll be 14 next January. My mom had to hire someone to find my dad ,your dad, our dad." Andre shook his head trying to get the right terminology. "I live in New York with her. I just found about about you this week." Andre took a breath trying to think of what else he wants to add. "I'm excited to have a brother. I hope we can be friends." Andre finished.

"We're gonna be best friends. I can't wait to introduce you to my friends. I have a brother." Suddenly Carls shoulders dropped. "Ah man I have an older brother." Everyone was laughing again as Carl looked around to see what was so funny.

Michonne came into the room looking for Andre who was hiding out in his bathroom. "Andre Richard come out of there now." She yelled. Andre opened the door and gave her the phone. "Rick? Hi!" She stopped short seeing Rick with Carl.

"Are you Andre's mom? Wow! Are you a model" Carl asked staring at Michonne through the phone.

"Yes, I'm Andre's mom and no I am not a model. You must be Carl." Michonne says smiling at a mini paler version of her son. Strong Grimes genes she was thinking to herself.

"Yes ma'am! Are you coming with Andre when he comes?" Rick suddenly pushes Carl out of the camera. Carl was already getting a crush on Michonne. Like father like son, Rick thought. Rick moved out of the room when he noticed the family watching his every reaction.

"Hey, so cursing and now flipping off doormen.."

"He is really not usually like this. I think he is going through some kind a phase or something. I can't figure it out. My mother thinks it has something to do with the big change in his life and that it will wear off." She shook her head as she walked out of the room. "Finish your reading and come find me when you are done." She admonished before closing the door to Andre's bedroom.

"We'll figure it out. How are you?" She looked worried and that worried him.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I'm good, thank you. How are you? Looks like you told the family."

"I did, my ma is in tears every other minute and I probably won't get the photos back." Michonne laughed at this making Rick smile. "Everyone is looking forward to meeting both of you,"

"What, why me? You know I wasn't planning on being there but a day or so."

"Maybe you should change that." Rick says piercing her with those bewitching blue eyes. 'Fuck me' Michonne thought. He is doing it again.

"We'll see Grimes. Talk soon?"

"Absolutely!"


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment Michonne thought the ringing phone was a part of a dream she was having. When she realized it was actually her phone she reached for it knocking it off of the bedside table. "Shit" she exclaimed turning on the light. By the time she retrieved the phone it has stopped ringing and gone to voicemail. Her eyebrows knitted when she saw Ricks name. She immediately checked the voicemail and heard muffled voices in the background.

"So you are a Butt dialer!" she texted

"What?" Rick responded and then "Oops, Im sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, now I wont be able to get back to sleep. Why are you up?"

"Working"

Michonne sat there for a moment staring at the phone. Then responded "Call me" and hit send before she could talk herself out of it. She was biting her nail while she waited for Rick to respond. The phone rang almost immediately in her hand. Taking a deep breath she answered the call pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them there.

"Hi!"

"I'm sorry I woke you up" Rick started. Bad idea Michonne thought, he sounded so incredibly sexy with his honey dripping southern drawn. His soft whisper was doing stuff and thangs to her core. 'Its a good thing I didn't ask to FaceTime' Michonne thought. But responded "I was only semi sleep since I've been running over my packing list in my head. I'm always worried I will forget something."

It was the night before she and Andre were scheduled to leave for Georgia and packing for Andre was a chore. He wanted to bring everything he owned so she was constantly having to repack his bags.

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time keeping myself and Carl calm. Not to mention cleaning and rearranging the house over and over again." Rick gave a nervous laugh.

"Rick please don't think I will be critical of your home" Michonne says. She was

concerned that Rick saw her as some sort of diva who would judge him and didn't want him to think negatively of her

"I'm not saying that you would judge, I guess I'm just trying to impress you. I don't know what I'm saying right now." Rick laughed nervously again. He wasn't making a good impression right now. 'Calm down Grimes' he admonishes himself. "I want to make you and Andre feel comfortable." Rick needed Michonne to feel at home when she gets there. She was this very classy, worldly city girl and he was just a country boy.

"Well time is up Grimes." Michonne laughs. Rick's nervousness in this moment was endearing. His going above and beyond to make them feel comfortable was another point for Rick. Michonne realized he was driving and decided to change subjects.

"Are you working a crime scene?"

Over the past month Michonne had learned many things about Rick Grimes. He was a CSI in King County and was pretty much always on the clock. When there was no active crime he was usually studying or reviewing case files for other cities and or counties. Rick was considered an expert in his field.

Rick's mom, Annette was a former county prosecutor until her husband died at which point she had a mental breakdown and retired. It was Herschel and his little church that helped her heal.

Rick had warned her about his family and how intrusive they could be. There were no boundaries with the Green/Grimes clan. Maggie and Glen drilled him every chance they got until he revealed the whole story of how they met and Andre's Conception. Rick made sure they understood that what happened was not about her being some random typical college girl sleeping with ball players, but about how they were drawn to one another.

Maggie was impressed that Michonne had made it to college with her virginity. And more importantly that she had gone on to get a Masters Degree in Civil Law and a Doctorate in Legal Studies all while raising a child. She was a little embarrassed to still be working on her veterinary degree after years of starting and stopping. She was following in her father's footsteps so it should have been a breeze.

Annette was the first to point out how different Rick seemed. She surmised in an instant his true feelings for the mother of his eldest son. Her son was more alive, more connected with what was going on. When she and Herschel sat down with Rick, he admitted that he fell in love with Michonne the night they met and he felt his life was stagnant since then. His only joy being Carl. He had decided years ago that he wouldn't ever find true happiness without her.

Herschel asked the most invasive questions "What now son?" He asked. "How do you get the life you really want? And what if it's not the one Michonne wants?" Rick didn't even want to consider Michonne not wanting to share a life with him. There was no doubt, well maybe a little doubt that she wanted him. Their physical attraction was palpable. There was no denying that. Rick of course didn't share this conversation with Michonne.

"I'm on my way home to get some sleep. Carl will have me up at dawn to get to Atlanta in the morning." Rick explained.

"How long is your drive home?" Michonne asks.

"I'm coming back from Macon, got about forty minutes. Are you gonna keep me company?." Rick's voice lowered with that question Michonne noted. It was his way of drawing her in, Michonne thought. She bounced her head on her knee trying to regain control.

"I can do that" she breathed out, squeezing her eyes shut. She hugged her knees with her right arm while holding the phone up to her head with her other hand. "There is something I've kinda been dying to ask you.." Her voice trailed off.

"Uh oh, what's that?" Rick asks his accent even more pronounced. He felt his heart beat pick up wondering what she would want to ask him at one o'clock in the morning. Rick was secretly hoping she wanted to talk dirty.

"Ok," Michonne breathed out, then taking a deep breath she asks "How many... hmm, wow I didn't think it would be so difficult to ask this."

"You can ask me anything Michonne. Just say it." Again his accent was heavy and sultry. He kept his tone the same , soft and inviting. Everytime he said her name brought her closer to insanity.

Michonne wanted to tread lightly because they never really talked about anything personal between the two of them. This conversation could be detrimental to their fragile relationship. "I just wondered if... you... took... anyone... else's... virginity." There, she asked. Now she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Oh god Michonne thought he's not going to answer, or maybe he didn't hear her. 'Please dont think i'm an idiot. Ok nevermind just don't answer.' Michonne prayed silently.

"Why do you wanna know that Michonne?" No such luck, he heard it. Rick stopped the truck in the middle of the street. He was on a back road so he knew there was not going to be many other cars out tonight. He rolled down the window letting in the night breeze and took a deep breath. He hoped that Michonne didn't think he was some playboy ballplayer sleeping with every female that let him.

"I just do" 'stupid, you sound like a sixteen year old.' Michonne admonished herself. She lays back against her pillows, staring at the ceiling, wishing she could erase the last 5 minutes like clearing your browsing history.

"Just yours." He answered quietly clearing his throat. They were both silent, each in their own thoughts. Michonne's core ached, she resisted reaching down to touch herself. "Can I ask you something?" RIck asked finally breaking the silence, he was speaking in the same quiet tone with his head resting against the headrest of his truck, eyes closed.

"Yes." Michonne answered quickly "You can ask me anything Rick."

Rick smile to himself loving that she used his words. "Do you feel like I took advantage of you?" Rick paused and then continued. "Meaning were you or do you think you were in a right frame of mind to consent to what happened?" Michonne sat straight up in the bed bringing her hand to her mouth, tapping her lips with her finger. There were a thousands thoughts flooding her mind at once.

Rick held his breath waiting for her answer. He had heard too many stories of young girls being date raped or raped at parties because they were too intoxicated to be fully aware of what was happening. Rick didn't want to be the guy who took advantage of anyone.

Michonne replayed that night in her head a thousand times before. She remembers seeing Rick several times during the party, he kept glancing in her direction and she made sure to stay within his line of sight. When he finally made his way to where she was Michonne was almost too elated. Rick may have thought she was tipsy but she was completely lucid.

"Rick, yes" Michonne answers sternly. "I was absolutely aware and I could have said no! I stopped you right? When you first kissed me, I pulled back and you respected that. At no point did I or do I feel as if what happened wasn't consensual." There was another very pregnant pause. "Are we clear?" Michonne finished.

"Yes ma'am! We are crystal clear." Rick sighed with relief. He just needed to hear her say it. He didn't think she was the kind of girl who would keep silent if she felt she had been violated.

"Good!" She finalized taking a deep breath and falling back onto the bed. "Change the subject please."

"Ok, what are you wearing?" Rick asks sending Michonne into a fit of giggles.

"What are you wearing?" She asks in turn.

"I asked you first." Rick laughs out unable to stop smiling from ear to ear listening to her giggle. "If you don't want to tell me... that's fine." Rick pulls the phone from his hear to see who sent him a text at this time of night. It was a picture of Michone sitting criss cross in a purple checkered pajama shorts set. "Cute!" Rick says back into the phone. 'Fucking beautiful' he thought to himself saving the picture in his phone. ". Feel free to send me picture anytime. If I wasn't driving I would send one back."

This got more giggles out of her and then. "how far are you now from home? I feel like I might be running out of gas." Michonne yawns out.

"Its ok, I'm not far. Go get some sleep." Rick says disappointed. He was enjoying their quiet time together.

"You didn't answer the question Grimes."

"About ten minutes." Rick answers "Can you hang?"

More laughter from Michonne, "Of course. Tell me something." She sobered up to ask this next question.

"Like what?"

"Why didn't you say you were separated when we met in Atlanta?"

Rick felt blindsighted into silence. Where was she going with these questions? "I don't think I was thinking straight. So much happened, so fast. I learned I had another kid, then we were meeting. I hardly remembered you asking about my family. Plus it was still complicated because we hadn't told anyone we were separated and talking about divorce." Rick paused waiting for her to say something. Please say anything he was praying.

Michonne cleared her throat before asking "What did you want to happen that night in Atlanta?"

"Michonne," Rick started. 'oh gawd' the way he said her name. "I won't lie, my attraction to you hasn't diminished." 'here we go again' Michonne felt her insides melting and slipping out between her thighs. He was waiting for her. Patiently waiting to see where this conversation was leading.

Michonne was afraid to say anything else. She would be in his presence in less than twelve hours and this trip was about their son. It was best to table these talks until Andre was settled.

"You still there?" Rick asks tentatively.

"I am." Michonne responds

"What are you thinking?"

"A lot of things." There was another long period of silence and Rick decided to let her off the hook.

"Well I just got home."

"Oh, ok then I will be seeing you later today." Michonne shook her head at her own silliness. She was being a coward to her own initiated conversation.

"So I guess we're done?" Rick asks.

"Not by a long shot Grimes. Talk soon!" and with that Michonne quickly disconnected the call.

************************4love********************

Rick and carl stood just outside of the security exit. Carl was a bundle of nerves and Rick was having a difficult time keeping his wrangled. Every few minutes Carl would walk over closer to the gate and Rick would have to pull him back. Just when Rick was about to tie Carl to his belt Rick got a call from Andre.

"We are off the plane! Where are you Dad?"

"Just outside of security waiting for you son." Rick looked over the crowd trying to see them. Rick figured there must have been several planes that landed at once. There were hundreds of people coming through the walkway.

"Dad" Carl yelled from the other side pointing. When Rick moved over he Saw Michonne being pulled along by an over eager Andre. Rick took a deep breath and held up his hand.

Michonne spotted him and pointed Andre in Rick's direction. Andre immediately released her hand and ran for Rick throwing himself into Rick's awaiting embrace. Andre was tall enough to just look over Rick shoulder as he held him with one hand holding the back of Andre's head.

Rick pulled away holding Andre on both sides of his face. Michonne captured that photo through her tears and then again when Rick pressed his lips to Andre's forehead. He pulled him into another hug as Carl moved in closer.

Rick and Andre opened up the hug to include carl. Michonne snapped another photo. They finally broke apart with Rick wiping away tears. Carl and Andre started up an immediate conversation as Michonne steps closer to the trio. Rick pulled her into a one armed hug kissing her on the temple.

"Thank you" He whispered into her ear. Michonne only nodded, too emotional to speak.

Michonne stood off to the side watching Rick and his sons where they waiting by the baggage carousel. Rick's smile was infectious. His eyes stayed mostly on Andre as he told them about the first class plane ride. Andre was almost as animated as his uncle in that moment. Carl looked him up and down trying to catch Andre's every word.

When the baggage was collected and they were getting into the truck Rick made his way to the passenger door to open it for Michonne. "Are you ok" Michonne asks grabbing Rick by the arm. She saw the far away look in Rick's eyes.

"I'm overwhelmed." Rick looked into her eyes and shook his head before looking away and back again. A tear slipped down Michonne face which Rick wiped away with his thumb. "Are you ok?" He asks her.

Michonne moved into him wrapping her arms around his back. When his arms circled her shoulders she let out a soft sign. "I'm right there with you Grimes." they held each other for a moment before Rick moved around to the driver's seat.

They all checked into the Omni Hotel for the night. Rick decided to forgo the late night drive back and stay in the city. Carl loved the theaters there so they decided on dinner and a movie.

Rick had gone to his room to change his shirt and Michonne was sitting on the sofa in her suite with the boys on either side of her trying to decide on a movie. Once they agreed on the movie they were having trouble with the assigned seating and getting seats together.

"Right there mom" Andre exclaimed. "We can sit here and you and dad will be right behind us." Andre stood up with his arms raised as if he just won a boxing match. Carl roared with laughter falling back into the sofa, legs in the air. Michonne shook her head as she selected the seats and purchased the tickets.

Andre grabbed up Michonne's phone when Rick called to say he was on his way down. "Let's go!" Andre sing singed already racing for the door with Carl in tow. 'This is why I didn't have another child' Michonne thought to herself. 'These Grimes boys are a handful.' Michonne caught up with them at the elevator just when it arrived.

Rick was waiting in the lobby looking out of the window at the traffic passing by.

Michonne almost missed a step when she saw him. He had one hand against the window frame and the other resting on his hip. she let her eyes travel from his profile down to his bowed legs. When her eyes made their way back up his body Rick was staring at her. Michonne raised one eyebrow biting her lip which earned her a wink and a chuckle from RIck.

You sure you don't want anythang else?" Rick whispers to Michonne handing her a water bottle as they settle into the theater. The boys were loaded up with popcorn, candy covered almonds and water bottles.

"I'm sure." Michonne whispers back as the trailers were already rolling. "I don't think I'm gonna see much of this movie. I can barely keep my eyes open." Rick pulled up the armrest separating them and scooted closer.

"Just in case you need you need a shoulder." Michonne nodded her head at him and moved in closer looping her arm in his. They weren't through the fourth trailer before she was fast asleep.

Michonne woke up to clapping and realized she had slept through the entire movie. She stood with Rick and stretched waiting for the isle to clear.

Rick took her hand pulling her into the isle in front of himself and waited for the boys to file out in front of them. Rick was over stimulated by Michonne's scent. She smelled like coconut and the ocean. The past two hours of physical contact has him feeling some type of way. The entire ride back to the hotel Rick stole glances of her. One or two times he found her gazing back. Michonne never looked away, she would just smile.

Once back at the hotel Rick and Michonne get the boys settled in the suite they will be sharing with Rick before Rick walks her to her own suite. Luckily she was just around one corner because Rick looked wiped out. "I hope the boys won't keep you awake all night." Michonne says as they reach her door.

"I don't thank anythang will keep me awake tonight. I feel like a ran a marathon." Rick says in a lazy drawl as he leans against the wall. He took her in from head to toe unashamedly. She opened the door and leaned on the doorframe watching as his eyes traveled the length of her. She didn't move or comment until his eyes met hers.

"Sweet dreams Grimes." Michonne started into the room when she felt Rick's hand on her arm.

"Give me something sweet to dream about Michonne." Rick requested in her ear. Michonne didn't hesitate to turn into him placing a soft kiss against his lips. Her hand pressed against his cheek as she continued softly pressing kisses to his lips. Rick slipped his arm around her pulling her closer and tilting his head for better access, waiting patiently for her to open up.

Michonne's lips parted slightly and her tongue slipped out taste him. Rick pulled her closer letting his hand slip to the curve of her ass. Michonne's hand moved to Rick's hair as she dipped her tongue further into his mouth. Rick half groaned, half moaned as their tongues danced together.

Suddenly Rick adjusted his stance and pulled her between his legs as he leaned against the wall. Michonne now had both arms around Rick's neck as she leaned into him. She could feel his hardness pressed against her pelvic bone. She felt dizzy and elated. God she wanted him now. All of her senses were alive.

He smelled rustic and manly, he tasted like popcorn and spearmint chewing gum. Every time she closed the kiss and came back he groaned/moaned and kneaded her back. Michonne knew he wanted to grab her ass. Michonne opened her eyes to see his lashes resting against his cheeks. 'Beautiful man' she thought as she let herself get lost in Rick's kisses.

Rick was determined not to rush. This time he wanted to savor the taste of her. Michonne, his Mitch was back in his arms and this time it had to be forever. His desire was throbbing with need that he knew was going to be denied tonight. 'Patients' this time we take it slow.

Rick and Michonne jumped apart when his phone rang loudly. Rick answered when he saw that it was Andre calling. "Hey son."

"Dad where are you. You've been gone almost fifteen minutes and my mom didn't answer her phone." Andre stated breathlessly

"Andre is something wrong son?" Rick asked as he gazed at Michonne. She was smiling which led him to believe Andre was being dramatic. Rick lazily reached out to stroke Michonne's cheek and then pull her back into him gently by the back of her neck. Her hands landed against his chest.

"Carl fell asleep!" was all Andre had to say.

"Ok I'm on my way back." Rick answered running his hand up and down Michonne's back.

"Are you with my mom?"

"Yes"

"Doing what?"

"Andre!" Rick says patiently. Michonne stood quietly allowing Rick to handle the situation with their son. She was being totally entertained and impressed with his parenting. He was calm and in control.

"Here is your mom, say goodnight and I'll be there in less than 5 minutes." Rick handed her the phone and nuzzled into her neck as she spoke briefly to Andre.

"Hey Peanut!" Michonne was trying desperately to control her breathing. Rick's hands were on her hip and her back and he sucked lightly into her neck. She was having a hard time concentrating on what Andre was saying.

"Mommy, it's scary in here. Can you send my dad Back? My brother went to sleep and I can't get the blinds to close." Andre sounded like he was near tears. Michonne leans away from rick as she consoles their son.

"Your dad is on his way back now baby ok" she says gently. Andre was prone to anxiety attacks, especially when being in strange places. He never liked to be alone.

"Ok mommy." He responded feeling more assured.

Michonne pushed herself back from Rick and handed him his phone. "Your son needs you." She informed him regretting keeping him from Andre.

Rick pushed away from the wall and kisses Michonne before heading back to the suite.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck" Michonne yells as she reached for her phone. It was six o'clock in the morning. 'it better not be Andre' she thought. She look at her phone and see its her mother calling "Mommy, it's so early." she groaned pulling the covers over her head.

"You didn't call me last night." Her mother whined. "How was it? How did it go with Andre and Rick?" Michonne knew her mother probably fell asleep with her phone in her hand waiting for that phone call.

Desiree Black was an educator and the best grandmother a kid could have. Every since finding out Michonne was pregnant she doted on her grandson. She loved children, so getting Andre was a early bonus!

Michael Black went along with whatever Desiree wanted because he loved her. He was the one disappointed with the pregnancy and the reason why Michonne was determined not to let her pregnancy interfere with getting her degree. But once Andre was born Michael became Grandpa extraordinaire. No-one better mess with his grandson or heads would roll.

Michonne was back in school two weeks after giving birth so her dad rented office space in the village and her mom took a semester off from teaching government at the local high school. For two tears they were back and forth from Iowa to New York to help raise and care for Andre. Michonne couldn't have asked for more supportive parents.

"It's going really well Mommy," Michonne answers. She burrows down in the covers and gets comfortable for a long conversation. "I sent you pictures from the airport and lunch. I thought.."

"What?" Desiree interrupted "Where did you send them too Mimi?" She started going through her phone and Facebook looking for the pictures. "I didn't get them baby, you may need to resend them." Desiree sounded frantic.

"Mommy I emailed them. Use your tablet and go to mail." Michonne instructed. "Where is Noah?" Desiree didn't answer and It took her mother several minutes to get into her email. Michonne walked her through the process patiently, knowing her mom was not at all tech savvy.

"Oh Mimi, look at that. My baby looks so happy!" Michonne heard her mother's sniffles and then she was moving through the house. Michonne knew she was going to find her father so he could see the pictures as well. "Andre and Carl look almost just alike. Mimi who took the picture of Rick?"

"I took all of them mommy."

"Hmm." Was all Desiree said. In the picture Rick was looking directly at the camera, or in this case the photographer. The look on his face was pure joy, happiness and love. Desiree had no doubt. "Mmm hmm." She repeated.

"Ugh, Mommy what?" Michonne asks sitting up to find her IPAD. She pulled up the pictures trying to find the one her mother was looking at. She had taken several photos of Rick and the boys throughout the day and evening.

"The one at the table." Desiree answers. "Mitchell look!" Desiree presented the photos to her husband sitting on the arm of his Lazy boy chair to look along with him.

Michonne found the photo of Rick at the table and wondered what her mother was so fascinated about. Ok sure he was looking like a whole meal, but that's surely not what Desiree meant. Michonne couldn't take her eyes off of the photo now, remembering their kiss from last night. It had taken a couple of session with her bullet to get to sleep after that.

Michonne heard her dad laughing and then ask "Hey Mimi you sure he's the father?" Michonne simply shook her head knowing Mitchell Black was attempting to be funny. "I wondered where Andre got those looks from. Did he ask for a paternity test?"

"Very funny Daddy." Michonne said dryly.

"Stop being so sensitive little girl. How is my baby?" Mitchell asks.

"I'm fine Daddy" Michonne answers snarkishly knowing very well he was talking about Andre. Michonne lost her Daddy's Baby status the moment Andre made his entrance into the world. Being the only girl with three brothers Michonne was use to getting special treatment from her father. Their relationship had been strained for several years after her pregnancy but once she received her doctorate Mitchell finally forgave her.

Zeke was always the independent protector of his younger sibling, making sure he paved the way for them to succeed. As the oldest he excelled at most things. Zeke was a star basketball player and an honors student. He was always there to help his siblings with sports, homework and especially being the buffer between them and their father.

It wasn't that Mitchell was hard to deal with but he certainly expected a lot. He believed that all four of his children were exception. He taught them that the key to a great life lies within their ability to excel and prospe, Besides Michonne's pregnancy his biggest disappointment was Michonne's younger brother, Heath going into the military and not going to college. Heath joined the Air Force right after high school.

Noah, who is the youngest followed his father's footsteps and received an architectural degree, with a minor in Design Engineering and Photography. Noah also owned an online comic book store.

"You too Punkin, but be serious." Mitchell responded lovingly.

"He's been quite wonderful actually. Small episode last night when Rick walked me to my room. Apparently his brother fell asleep and he got scared." Michonne paused to see if either of her parents had something to say or ask. When neither interjected she continued. "When Rick got back to the room he sent a text to say Dre was alright."

"We trust him Mimi?" Mitchell asks seriously. Michone could sense the concern in his tone.

"Yes Daddy. You read his file. The guy comes from law enforcement with his own child and his reputation is stellar. I couldn't have picked a better father for my son if I was trying and that says a lot following Mike." Michonne took a breath trying not to sound offended on Rick's behalf. No one should question his ability to take care of his own child.

"Ok, Punkin don't get your knickers in a bunch. I just have to make sure. It's my duty." Mitchell defended.

"I know Daddy, I love and appreciate you for it!" Michonne finished. She spoke a few more minutes with her parents before they got off to go get ready for church. She had to promise to call her mother later that night.

Rick checked the clock when the boys snuck out loudly and clumsily from the bed. Their attempt to leave quietly failing. It was just before seven and Rick prayed for a couple of hours of sleep before they wanted breakfast. Rick rolled over and flinched from the pain in his hip. Sleeping with his sons was a bad idea. Rick spent most of the night being kicked, punched and slapped by arm, legs, elbows and knees.

 _Last night when he returned to the room Andre peeked around the door before coming out to give Rick a hug. When Rick got him settled back in bed he sat next to him with an arm around his shoulders._

 _"You ok son?" Rick asks._

 _"I am now," Andre lowers his head. "I have anxiety. I get really scared when I'm alone in strange places. My Gammy says to center myself when it happens but I couldn't get the blinds to close and the shadows looked freaky." Andre sniffed and Rick dipped his head to catch his son's eye._

 _"Hey, it's ok to be scared sometimes. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Rick lifted Andre's head so that he would focus on him. "I'm sorry that I didn't come right back. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"_

 _"No, I'm sleepy." Andre responded before turning over in the bed and falling asleep almost immediately._

"Dad? How long is the drive home?" Carl asks as Rick knocks on Michonne's suite door. They were all checking out today and going to King County for the week. The plan was to get Michonne and Andre settled at Rick's and then head to the Green's farm for Sunday dinner.

"Just over an hour." Michonne heard Rick respond to Carl as she opened the door. Andre gave her a big hug before dragging her bags from the room.

"You got everything?" Rick asks as he checks out the vision of beauty standing before him. Michonne was wearing a fitted cream colored sundress that fell just above the knee, showing off her shapely legs. The spaghetti straps allows him to see the definition if chocolate covered arms. The criss cross body showing just a hint of her amble breast. Her flat Sandals were red with pearl embroidery.

Carl rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her waist before she could get the door closed. "You look really pretty." He told her keeping one arm around her waist as they walked together towards the elevator. Rick followed behind, pulling the luggage cart, shaking his head. He certainly understood why his son had become so quickly enamored with Michonne. The sway of her hips was hypnotic and r

Rick swallowed hard pleading his senses to stay calm.

Andre and Carl rushed into the elevator, making faces in the mirror, Michonne held the the elevator open so Rick could maneuver the cart inside. Once he was set she stepped inside, turning her back to his chest, backing up a step to ensure there was physical contact. Rick's hand immediately went to her waist as Michonne punched the lobby button.

Rick's hand rubbed up Michonne's side until making contact with her breast. She tried not to react, instead concentrating on reading her emails. When Rick's thumb swiped back and forth on the underside of her breast making her nipple harden, Michonne cracked her neck from one side to the other. When Rick's hand traveled back down her side to her hip, she almost laughed out loud at the noise he made discovering she wasn't wearing underwear. 'Serves you right' Michonne thought. 'Now you get to think about that all the way back to King's County.' She smiled to herself.

Michonne excited the elevator quickly sending a text to Sasha and Andrea, she didn't realize that Rick wasn't following. He was instead watching her walk away and wishing he could drag her back upstairs to the suite. Michonne had an ass men wrote songs about, fought over, cheated on their wives over and killed for.

"Dad!" Andre and Carl yelled simultaneously.

 **Michonne: This man tho**

 **Sasha: LOL, what happened?**

 **Michonne: Last night he kissed me stupid, this morning he feels me up in the elevator**

 **Andrea: Did you give him some**

 **Michonne: No nasty, we're here for our son**

 **Sasha: Sounds like y'all there for some mommy and daddy time**

 **Michonne: Whatever hoes. What time do you get here Saturday?**

 **Andrea: 7:30am, don't be late. I hate waiting.**

 **Michonne: No worries I have a rental reserved for Friday night.**

 **Sasha: Coolio, we'll see you then. Maybe by then you'd have given up your restored virginity. LOL**

 **Andrea: LOL**

 **Michonne: Fuck you and fuck you and fuck you very much**

Michonne Settled into Rick's F250, getting comfortable for the drive to King's county. She was making sure Andre and Carl had snacks and water before getting out something to read. When Rick turned on the radio, Michonne was ready to jump from the car while it was still moving.

"Really Dad?" Andre asked, his expression confused. Rick's taste in music was a little bit country and a little bit 80's rock. No one else in the car was enjoying it.

"Yeah, really Dad?" Carl echoed

Michonne pulled the comic book she was currently reading from her bag and Carl yelped out loudly "No way!". Michonne's head snapped around. "You have volume seven already? " Carl is barely in his seat belt as he leans forward to get a look at the comic. Michonne smirks at the astonished look on his face and starts to answer when Andre spoke up.

"My uncle Noah gets everything early because he owns a comic book store, online store." Andre shakes his head trying to explain. "They have a bunch of interactive stuff and games too. It's a cool site. Look." he turns his IPAD so Carl can look on.

"Oh my god." Carl flops back in the seat with his hands covering his face. "Oh my god, are you telling me we are related to "KingSlayer'? He has like the ultimate in zombie kills." Carl is rocking from side to side in dramatic fashion.

"Andre's uncle." Rick corrects Carl. "He's on Andre's mother's side which means you are not related." Rick explains. Carl looks away disappointed.

"It's ok, related or not he will still be your uncle. My Gammy says 'the more the merrier. So you can share my mom's family too." Andre consoles handing Carl the IPAD. "do you have an account? If not Uncle Noah can set you up one for free."

Carl takes the IPAD and looks at Michonne who is watching the intersaction closely. "Is that true?" He asks Michonne.

"Absolutely, we are all family now!" Michonne assures him. "When I finish this you can have it ok?" Michonne nods her head waiting for Carl's agreement wanting to assuage his concerns. When Carl nods back she turns in her seat giving Rick the stink eye. Rick hunches his shoulders and lifts one hand from the wheel, mouthing 'what'?

Michonne must have dozed off on the trip because when she looked up they were pulling into the carport at Rick's house. The house looked cozy hidden behind some trees and shrubs. The porch looked welcoming with two wooden rockers perched there. Michonne was suddenly craving sweet tea or lemonade.

Rick let them in through the garage, which was a large laundry room with front load washer dryer, a sink and plenty of cabinet space. From there they entered the hall way that faced the living room area. Rick Showed her the kitchen and downstairs master bedroom. There were three bedrooms upstairs. The guest bedroom had and en suite bathroom which made Michonne really happy. She was not looking forward to sharing a bathroom with two adolescent boys.

"Make yourself at home" Rick says before heading downstairs to bring in their luggage. Michonne rushed into the bathroom feeling like her bladder was about to burst. She took some time to freshen up and found her bags at the end of the Queen sized bed when she emerged.

Michonne had just put her empty suitcase in the closet when there was a knock on the door. "Yes" she answered moving towards the door. Her heartbeat picked up as she assumed it was Rick. Andre of course would not have given her the courtesy of a knock. Michonne opened the door to Rick waiting patiently. He looked delicious, Michonne thought

"We're ready to go. The boys are already in the car." Rick stated checking her out.

"Are they now?" Michonne grinned as she stepped into Rick's personal space, wrapping her arms around his neck "I've been wanting this all..." Rick's lips descended on hers before she could finish her sentence. He walked her into the room just in case they heard footsteps on the stairs. Rick's hands roamed freely down her back to pull her closer by her ass. All day long Rick has been craving this moment. He squeezed her and let his hands roam lower, raising he dress enough to feel her skin.

Michonne moaned into his mouth wishing she could pull him onto the bed. She pushed way instead realizing that they could easily get swept away in their passion. Her need for him was great with every encounter. She shook her head, not at Rick but because she was trying hard to clear her mind.

"Boys in the car." She mumbles reminder herself and Rick. Finally it clicked with Rick and he let go, moving to the side so she could proceed out of the door. He almost got lost again watching her walk away. Rick shook his head and followed her out.

The trip to the ranch took about twenty minutes. They zipped quickly through the small town with Carl enthusiastically pointing out buildings. "That's where my mom works." Carl points out an insurance office. Rick looks over, confused as to why he is just hearing this. Another secret that Lori was keeping. Rick wanted to know what that was all about. They never kept secrets which is why she knew everything about Michonne.

"What do you call our grandma?" Andre asks carl after a while.

"Grandma" Carl laughs "Grandpa Herschel is 'Pops' because that's what our dad calls him...sometimes. Other times he just calls him Herschel because he's not our dad's real dad. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I had a dad that wasn't my real dad but he died." Andre responded.

"Oh" was Carl's only reaction.

Andre's voice lowered to ask Carl, "Do you think they'll like me?" Rick quickly looks over at Michonne, who shakes her head and looks away. Rick can see she is emotional as she wipes at her eyes, so he reaches across the console. Michonne took his offering, her grip was tight as she held on to him. She faced the window, closing her eyes and allowing the tears to flow freely. As difficult as it was to drive with one hand, Rick never let go.

Annette was waiting just inside the house when they pulled up. Rick could see her peeking around the screened door. Rick could hardly wait for Andre to see just how much he was about to be loved. Annette Green oozed love to everyone she came into contact with. She would shower Andre with as much love and more attention than he could bear.

When everyone was out of the truck Annette eased the door open and came out to the porch followed by Herschel and Beth. Carl took Andre's hand and pulled him up the stairs to an awaiting Annette. Annette's actions mirrored Rick's from the airport, pulling Andre into a bear hug and then pulled him back to get a good look. Andre was as tall as Annette, so she pulled him in again giving his several cheek kisses.

"Hi Gramma!" Andre said grinning widely. Michonne was holding her breath and almost jumped out of her skin when something brushed her arm. She spun around to see a beautiful green eyed brunette with a boycut hair style.

"Hi" Maggie greeted "I'm Maggie, Rick's sister." Maggie was poised to give her a hug but drew back when she realized how emotional Michonne seemed. Maggie looped her arm in Michonne's instead and walked with her to the porch. "You know I would cry too surrounded by this bunch. We are just a little overbearing but harmless, trust me. The only one that bites is your sons daddy." Maggie laughed at her own joke causing Michonne to follow suit.

"I'll keep that in mind Maggie, thank you!" Michonne was sincerely relieved by the save. She knew she was about to go full on snots and ugly crying seeing how Rick's parents embraced Andre. Herschel and Beth had come out of the house and were embracing Andre with just as much love and enthusiasm as Annette.

"Annette this is Michonne, Andre's mom" Maggie made the introduction. Annette immediately wrapped Michonne in her arms. Maggie lined up to greet Andre with hugs and kisses. Andre was fascinated with Maggie's pregnant belly and they were soon in deep conversation.

"Michonne" Annette sounded it out pulling away to arms length to look at her. "You certainly are a beauty. Come on in, come in, come in!" She ushered Michonne into the Large two story farm house. The porch wrapped all the way around it. Michonne stepped into a very large living room with large windows. Two long couches sat opposite of each other with two old english chairs sitting behind a piano.

Annette ushered Michonne to the couch and sat next to her. Herschel sat directly opposite of Michonne. "Carl why don't you give Andre the tour. We should be eating soon." Herschel instructed, a clear indication they were about to have an adult conversation. Rich, Beth, Maggie and Glen all stood around waiting until Herschel turned to give them the "Go Away!" look. Rick lingered looking at Michonne until she nodded slightly indicating that she would be ok.

Annette didn't waist time once the room was cleared "Thank you for finding us." She began tearing up again. "I always wanted a bunch of grandchildren, so far I have one and one on the way and Bethy is too young. But now we have Andre too." She raised her eyebrows looking back and forth from Michonne to Herschel who nodded for her to continue. "I guess we just want to know now is how much time will we get with him?" Before Michonne could comment Herschel interjected.

"Not that we are making demands. We just missed out on a lot of time with him."

"And we don't blame you honey. Rick told us the circumstances... Although I was very disappointed with him about that..." Annette shook her head. "But that's all water under the bridge right? All we can do is keeping moving forward." Annette tucked her lips in her mouth and again looked from Michonne to Herschel. She prayed they weren't being too pushy.

"Well," Michonne breathed out reaching her free hand to hold Annette's hand in both of hers. "I see where Andre gets his heart and I sincerely wish I would have found you when I was pregnant because I know Andre's life would have been richer with you in it." Annette leaned over with her head against her knees to compose herself before sitting up looking again at Herschel and back to Michonne.

"We are here now and as much as possible for you to not only get to know him but to love on him as much as you'd like." Michonne finished watching Annette start to tear up again. Michonne hoped she wouldn't because she was ready to cry herself. She was saved by Herschel.

Herschel moved over taking Michonne's hand, pulling her up to engulf her in his arms. "You don't know what that means to us." He states. "Now about you and Rick..."

"Honey, no!" Annette stood up quickly to stop Herschel for prying into Rick and Michonne's personal relationship. She quickly steered Michonne from the room. Most of the others were on the back porch, Glen and Beth had taken Carl and Andre out to the barn. Michonne could see inside the door where Andre was petting one of the horses tentatively.

Michonne walked to the far end of the porch thinking about the last time she tried to get Andre to ride a horse. He got close enough to reach out and touch the animal but as soon as the horse snickered and shook his head Andre froze and refused to get any closer. Michonne stood biting her nail ready to run to Andre's rescue in a moments notice.

"What is it?" Rick asked seeming to appear from nowhere. He took a seat on the railing half facing Michonne and the barn. He looked over see

I guess Andre petting the horse and then back to Michonne waiting for an answer.

"Nothing" Michonne answers not taking her eyes from the scene in the barn. Herschel and Annette had walked over and they were all petting the horses. Annette gave Andre something as she held onto his hand to feed it to the horse.

"Then why are you so anxious?"

"I'm not"

"You are,' Rick breathes out. "I can see it." Rick was trying to get her to at least look in his direction. He took her hand giving it a small jerk.

Michonne took a deep breath before turning to Rick. "What do you think you see Rick?" Rick smiled at the way she cracked the 'k' in his name when she was questioning him.

"Well," Rick drags out scooting closer and pulling her between his legs. "I see how you've closed in," He pulled her other hand from where it was wrapped across her stomach. "I see how you are trying to control your breathing and can't focus on me." Rick hesitated looking down and back before adding "I'm right here and you're not touching me."

Michonne looked up and away again biting her bottom lip into her mouth. Trying to suppress the blush that was breaking out across her face. When she looked back at Rick, it was to find him studying her reaction. Michonne wondered if she could read him as easily after spending so little time together. She reached out cupping his face and brushed her thumb across his lips.

"Hi" Michonne whispered visibly more relaxed than she was moments earlier. Rick smiled and turned fully towards her, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey, oops." Maggie came rushing out of the kitchen. "Not afraid of a little PDA I see." Neither Rick or Michonne moved except to look in Maggie's direction. "I did warn you that he bites right?" Michonne and Maggie burst out laughing.

Rick shook his head "I bet you failed to mention why I bit you Maggie."

"Oh no, she never mentioned that you bit _her_! Please tell me more." Michonne turned around leaning against Rick, who circled her small waist with his arms, pulling her even closer and rested his head against her shoulder. Rick groaned when Maggie began.

"Here we go!"

"Rick was a mean kid. He was not at all into sharing. He hated when I tried to play with his toys. Of course I was used to gettin' thangs because it was just me and Daddy after my momma passed. But Rick here," Maggie emphasize with a finger jab. "Didn't like ta share."

"I shouldn't have been expected to share my food too Mags." Rick defended. Michonne's giggling in his arms making this history lesson palatable. "You can't just reach right into someone else's plate of..." Rick paused trying to remember what it was that she was stealing off of his plate. "Whatever it was."

"Cheese crisp slices." Maggie reminded him bringing on even more laughter. From Michonne. "Seriously, cheese crisp slices. So when I reached for one he bit my arm hard." Maggie walked over displaying her arm. "I swear you can still see the marks."

"Wow, I can see them." Michonne said with wonder while inspecting Maggie's arm.

"What?" Rick laughed "get outta here." Rick pushed Maggie's arm away but not before she grabbed Michonne's hand pulling her away.

"Come help me set the table, I think they are wrapping it up." Maggie nodded towards the barn. "Girlfriend, I'm trying to save you from getting bit"

"Ok" Michonne laughs being pulled by Maggie. "But I must confess.." looking over her shoulder back at Rick "I may not mind getting bit!"


End file.
